Curaga
casts a full-party Curaga in Final Fantasy V (iOS/Android).]] Curaga , also known as Cure3, Cure 3, and Cure III, is a recurring healing spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a more powerful form of Cure and Cura, which is used to restore a large amount of Hit points. In the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, and Final Fantasy XII, what is called Curaga in English is originally Curada , while the legitimate Curaga becomes the fourth tier Cure spell. The localization staff retained the suffix -"ga" for third tier spells in general, with the fourth tier Cure spell becoming Curaja. This change was not done in Bravely Default. Curada is usually localized as Curaga when the game has four tiers of the spell Cure, with the actual Curaga being the top tier. Curaga is an advanced White Magic spell, usually obtained in the later parts of the game. In most of the recent Final Fantasy games, a single-target cast of Curaga fully recovers HP. Curaga appears in all Final Fantasy main series games besides Final Fantasy XV, which doesn't have healing spells. Appearances Final Fantasy Curaga (CUR3 on the NES and Cure3 in Final Fantasy Origins) is a Level 5 White Magic spell which restores a large amount of HP to a single party member. In the NES and Origins releases, it restores between 66 and 132 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, and Red Wizard Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 20 MP to cast. It costs 4,000 gil in the remakes and 8,000 gil in the original NES version. The Dark Fighter is the only enemy capable of casting this spell. A Rune Axe can be used to cast Curaga when used as an item. Final Fantasy III Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell bought in Northeast Saronia, Doga's Manor, and in Doga's Village for 5,000 gil. Only a White Mage, Devout, Sage, or Onion Knight is capable of conjuring the spell. It has a base power of 180. Final Fantasy IV Curaga (Cure 3 in Easy Type) is a White Magic spell Rosa and Porom can use when reaching level 31 and 33, respectively. Two characters have mastered this magic upon joining the party: Tellah and Fusoya. It has a casting time of 1, costs 18 MP. In 2D versions it has a power of 144, and in 3D versions it has a power of 72. It never misses. Curaga can be cast by Deathmask, Lunar Asura, and Asura. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Curaga is a White Magic spell. Rosa and Porom already know the spell when they join the party. It restores major HP to one or moderate HP to all allies, and it can also be use to damage the undead. It costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Curaga is learned by Rosa (default), Fusoya (default), Ceodore (level 49), Porom (level 33), and Leonora (level 45). It costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell. It is the strongest curative spell, and only a White Mage or any job with lv 5 White Magic can use it. It is bought in Moore for 6,000 gil, and costs 27 MP to cast. The Fairy Orc is the only enemy capable of casting this spell. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Fairy Orc or Cure Beast. Curaga is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Curaga is the strongest healing spell learned by the espers Lakshmi at a x1 rate and Phoenix at a x2 rate. It costs 40 MP to cast, power of 66, and is vulnerable to Runic. Curaga can be cast by Cherry, Level 80 Magic, and the Holy Dragon in the Dragons' Den. Final Fantasy VII Cure 3 is the final spell in the Restore Materia learned only after Regen is mastered, and costs 64 MP to cast. Cure 3's spell power is equal to the base magic damage plus 2860. It is also an enemy ability used by 2-Faced, Shred, Scissors (Lower), and Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. Cure 3 is available to Aeris in the 1996 demo release, and can be used for a cost of only 40 MP. Despite having Cure 3, she does not have Regen, but still has Cure and Cure 2. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curaga is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 150 MP to cast. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Curaga restores a large amount of Zack's HP. It costs 26 MP to cast from the Curaga materia. It cannot be bought at the shop, but can be created through Materia Fusion by upgrading from lesser curative materia. Final Fantasy VIII Curaga is the strongest curative spell. It can be obtained fairly early, as Siren, a Guardian Force, learns the L Mag-RF ability, and Tents, which can be bought at any normal shop, refine into Curagas. Casting Curaga in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle and Alexander by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Curaga spells, among other basic spells. , G-Soldier, GIM47N, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King |draw points = Winhill Laguna's room (hidden, never refills), Edea's Orphanage, Esthar City (at a junction near city entrance), Lunatic Pandora (room with the three elevators), Ultimecia Castle Storage Room (hidden) |Refine = L Mag-RF: Wizard Stone x1 = Curaga x5, Tent x1 = Curaga x10, Cottage x1 = Curaga x20, Whisper x1 = Curaga x50, Healing Ring x1 = Curaga x100 High Mag-RF: Cura x5 = Curaga x1 |HP = +22 |Str = +0.20 |Vit = +0.65 |Mag = +0.20 |Spr = +0.65 |Spd = +0.10 |Eva = +0.04 |Hit = +0.10 |Luk = +0.10 |Elem-Atk = No effect |Elem-Def = No effect |ST-Atk = No effect |ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Curaga is the strongest curative White Magic spell. It can be learned by Dagger and Eiko. It costs 22 MP to cast and 155 AP to learn, and can be learned from Wizard Rod, Whale Whisker, Hamelin, and Angel Flute. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The spell has a power of 107. It is also an enemy ability used by Hilgigars, Trance Kuja, Necron, and Ozma. The formula for Curaga is as follows: : Base = Spell Power[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus If the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. Final Fantasy X Curaga is the strongest curative spell and is located on Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid, however, every character is capable of accessing it. It costs 20 MP to cast. Curaga can be cast by Hornet, Jumbo Flan, Neslug, Sanctuary Keeper, Yunalesca in her last two forms, and Yu Yevon. Final Fantasy X-2 Curaga is a powerful curative spell part of the White Magic skillset, second only to Full-Cure. It is only used via the White Mage dressphere or can be cast from Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, Healing Light, Immortal Soul, and Wishbringer Garment Grids after going through certain nodes. It costs 20 MP to cast and 80 AP to learn, and can only be learned after learning Cura. Curaga can be cast by Angra Mainyu, Balivarha (Oversoul - Fiend Arena), Barong (Fiend Arena), Dark Elemental (Oversoul), Gemini (Oversoul), Seymour (Fiend Arena), and YSLS-99 (Fiend Arena). Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Curaga is an ability that can be used by any character when using the White Mage dressphere, it costs 5 MP to cast. It restores HP to one dressphere or base character. It is the only way the player can recover HP aside from items or the HP Heal Over Time auto-ability. Final Fantasy XI Curaga is available to White Mages at level 16. In this incarnation, it heals all party members in a limited area. Upgraded versions may be learned at higher levels. Final Fantasy XII Curaga the is the third strongest curative White Magick spell. It restores HP to one party member. In the original version it can be bought first in Eruyt Village for 3,200 gil. Late in the game, various other vendors sell it as well. It is unlocked with the White Magick 5 license which costs 45 LP. It takes (initially) 28 MP to cast. In the Zodiac versions, Curaga is a White Magick 6 license and can be used by the White Mage, the Red Battlemage, and the Knight. It can be bought from Mt Bur-Omisace for 2,400 gil. It is also a treasure with the Diamond Armlet equipped in Stage 71 of the Trial Mode. Because of the Effect Capacity system hindering players from performing special actions or magick spells (as only a limited amount can be performed at once), casting Cura and Curaga under Faith status instead of Curaja is more efficient in the PlayStation 2 versions, and they consume less MP as well, meaning Curaga is still useful even after obtaining the higher-class spell Curaja. In The Zodiac Age, this restriction is no longer in place. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Curaga is a spell learned by Penelo at level 3 and enemy White Mages use it as well. It restores a large amount of HP to all allies in range. Final Fantasy XIII Curaga is an ability exclusive to Eidolons, which fully restores the summoner's HP. Hecatoncheir is the only Eidolon that cannot use this ability. Final Fantasy XIII-2 In Japanese version, Curaga is a term used for the area-based Curasa, while the English release localize the spell as Curaja. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curaga appears as an EP ability. It is available by default and fully restores Lightning's HP. It takes 2 EP to use on Normal/Hard mode and 1 EP on Easy mode. It can be used both in and out of battle. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] Curaga appeared as a Conjurer ability available at level 46. The ability restored HP to all party members within range of the target. The spell had a casting time of 3 seconds and a recasting time of 10 seconds. Final Fantasy XIV Cure III (Curaga in the Japanese version) is a White Mage spell available after completing the "O Brother, Where Art Thou" quest at level 40. The ability restores the HP of a targeted party member and all party members within range of the selected target with a potency of 550. Once the player has reached level 70, Cure III will be able to grant a Confession stack to the user and all party members in range for a period of 10 seconds, allowing for the player White Mage to use Plenary Indulgence. From the initial relaunch through Heavensward, Cure III was a Conjurer ability available at level 42. The spell also had an additional effect trait known as Overcure available at level 44, which would allow the player to have a 15% chance of the next Cure III costing half MP after casting Cure II. After the release of Stormblood, Cure III became a White Mage job action, replacing Divine Seal's spot as the reward for completing the "O Brother, Where Art Thou" quest at level 40. In addition, the spell commonly known as Curada in Japanese appears as an enemy ability known as Cure V. Final Fantasy Tactics White Mages can cast Curaga. It costs 450 JP to learn, 16 MP to use and has a speed of 15. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Curaga restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. It can be learned by White Mages from the Spring Staff for 300 AP. It heals varying amounts of HP depending on the user's and target's stats. It costs 16 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 80, is Holy-elemental, and has a range of 4 and vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Spring Staff teaches Curaga to White Mages for 300 AP. The spell costs 18 MP to cast and restores a great amount of HP in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Curaga is a defensive spell that restores HP to the user. Charging this spell makes it affect party members. It is available at the beginning and requires Defense Magic stat of 70. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Legend III Cure3 recover 100% of a character's HP, it can also be used to attack undead. It cost 24 MP to use, and it can be bought for 5,500 GP in Floatland Town (Floatland), Darius (Pureland), and Knaya (Pureland). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Curaga is cast by piling three Cure spells. Curaga +1 can also be cast by piling two Cura +1 spells. Curaga restores 600 HP, while Curaga +1 restores 800 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Curaga is a level 20 restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores all allies' HP, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Curaga is cast by stacking three Cure spells and restores a large sum of HP depending on character stats. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Curaga is a White Magic spell heals the entire party. It costs 4 AP to cast. It can be given to any character by having a Curaga Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 5,000 gil after darkness flood the world in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor. Bravely Default Curada is a level 5 White Magic spell. It restores a large amount of HP to one target. It can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It requires 27 MP to use. It can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Curaga is a level 6 White Magic spell. It restores a huge amount of HP to one target. It can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It requires 60 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship (ch 5) for 6400 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Curada is a level 4 White Magic for the White Mage. It restores a large amount of HP to one target and can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It costs 30 MP to use. It can be bought in Yunohana and Chompshire for 3200 pg. Curaga is a level 5 White Magic for the White Mage. It restores a huge amount of HP to one target. It can be group-cast and will damage undead enemies. It costs 40 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 6400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Curaga is the highest leveled healing spell. It can restore a large amount of HP to one person as well as the entire party. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Curaga I-III are magic support abilities available only for only Aemo to use. The spells can only be learned from her version of the Lakshmi signet. All Curaga spells restore a large amount of HP to a single party member and cost 28 MP to use. In the original free-to-play versions, Curaga did not exist in any form throughout its two years of service. However, the Curada I ability did appear as the sole ability of the Agnès signet. Curada restored a moderate amount of HP to a single ally and granted them continuous heal for three turns. Curada was removed in the premium releases and was replaced with the Curaga abilities, however the Curaga ability reuses Curada's animation. Dissidia Final Fantasy Curaga is a Story Mode skill. It fully recovers the character's HP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Curaga is a story mode skill that recovers the HP of the entire party when used. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curaga is an ability that activates automatically when the character falls below 50% HP, and recovers 40% of their HP. However, it only activates once per stage. It is learned by Minwu (level 75), Cecil (level 65), and Yuna (level 70). Any character can learn Curaga through a Curaga Scroll. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Curaga is a reactive ability that costs 20 CP to equip. It is activated when HP gauge drops below 50%. It recovers 40% of the HP gauge and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Minwu (level 65), Rosa (level 65), Garnet (level 35), Eiko (level 60), Yuna (level 60), Y'shtola (level 70), Orlandeau (level 45), and Rem (level 70). It can be taught to any character by using the Curaga Scroll. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Curaga is a White Magic ability with a Rarity of 3☆. It restores a large amount of HP to one target, it can initially be used four times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using White Orb x5, Wind Orb x3, Minor Holy Orb x3, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Curaga is a level 7 White Mage spell, learned for 600 JP and costing 3 SP to use. It restores all HP and cures all statuses to Chocobo. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Porom's cards can use Curaga. For the activation cost of discarding another Porom card, Curaga prevents the next damage that would be dealt to a Forward during the turn it is used. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Cure II, also called Cure 2, is a single tech of Marle and Frog that cost 5 MP to cast. It restore a large amount of HP to a single ally. Kingdom Hearts series Curaga, along with its lower tier spells Cure and Cura, appears as a spell in the series. Just like in the Final Fantasy series, the spell recovers HP when used. In , Curaga has been specialized to provide area-of-effect healing to the player and their allies, while in , both a standard Curaga and a Group Curaga alternative are available. ''Star Ocean Anamnesis'' Gallery FFI Cure3 PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Curaga GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF1_3DS_Curaga.jpg| FFIII NES Cure3.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Cure3.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVCuraga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Curaga ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Curaga.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FF4PSP Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Curaga-FF5a.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). CuragaFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Cure3.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Curaga.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Curaga.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Curaga.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Curaga.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Curaga.PNG|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Curaga.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. X2LM Curaga.png|Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. ff12 cureda curaga.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. RW Curaga.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. XIII shiva curaga.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Curaga.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Cure III.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Cure3.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Curaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLIII Cure3.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Curaga.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Curaga.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Curaga.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Curaga.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Curaga Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Curaga.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Curaga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Curaga.png|World of Final Fantasy. KH Curaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts. KHII Curaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. BBS Curaga.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Etymology In the Final Fantasy series naming tradition, starting from Final Fantasy VIII, the -ga suffix is added to spell names to denote the third and often the highest level of that type of spell. References de:Vigra ja:ケアルガ pl:Curaga ru:Curaga Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities